


voice

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they sit side by side on his couch, bodies close but not touching, Kenma realizes that, objectively speaking, Kuroo has a nice voice. It's a weird realization, and Kenma isn't sure how to assimilate his new found appreciation into his brain's (very large) pocket for Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voice

As they sit side by side on his couch, bodies close but not touching, Kenma realizes that, objectively speaking, Kuroo has a nice voice. 

Kenma had never really take note of anyone's voice before. They were just voices; it had always seemed more important to focus on what someone was saying, or how they were saying it, rather than the voice that carried the words. But as he sits, halfheartedly playing a game on his phone and partially listening to the white noise of an infomercial, the realization comes like the tide. 

"Kenma," Kuroo starts, not bothering to turn his head towards the younger boy or even open his eyes, "do you remember when we were young and I tried to take you fishing?" Kenma would normally scowl at the memory - he had fallen into the lake and dropped his fishing pole in the water - but his cheeks turn pink instead. Kuroo's voice is low and smooth, such a nice combination that Kenma wonders why he has never noticed it before. In the comfort of his friend's living room, Kuroo speaks without much inflection or emphasis, above a mumble but barely, soft enough to make Kenma want to fall back asleep. It's a weird realization, that someone's voice is very pleasant, and Kenma isn't sure how to assimilate his new found appreciation into his brain's (very large) pocket for Kuroo. 

Before Kenma can dwell on the thought for too long, Kuroo’s eyes are locked on his face. Kenma manages to make out a _hey, you aren’t embarrassed by falling in are you? you were six_ in his foggy mental state. Caught in his blush, Kenma hides his face in his phone.

“I’m not embarrassed,” he mumbles.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Sure.”

Kuroo’s gaze lasts for a little longer, but he returns to his half-nap without further comment. Kenma is grateful; having to confess to the observation would, at minimum, be an uncomfortable situation. He figures that, if it needed to be addressed at all, finding his friend’s voice rather pleasant was a conversation that could wait for another day.

...

A few weeks later, Kenma is sprawled out on Kuroo’s bed, head resting in the older boy’s lap. He had followed Kuroo home after practice, it being a Friday without school or volleyball the next morning, to play video games or watch a movie. Once they had gotten home, showered, and ate, it was decided that they were to tired to do anything but lie around. So Kenma finds himself lazily tapping at his phone, eyelids growing heavier with every passing minute.

After a few minutes, Kenma’s feels himself being drifted to sleep by the sound of Kuroo talking about one of his classes, chemistry maybe, and _oh_ , Kenma realizes, _Kuroo’s voice sounds nice_. Especially nice, he adds; he doesn’t particularly understand what Kuroo’s talking about, but it’s nice. Kenma tries to focus on what he’s saying for a little while, but quickly resigns to just listening to the sound of Kuroo’s voice fill the quiet room. Phone discarded beside him and eyes shut, he feels his mind begin to wander the way it does before he falls asleep and -

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Kenma hears from above him. The hand that had been running through his hair ( _when did that get there?_ , Kenma thinks) stills, and Kenma can feel Kuroo’s eyes linger on his face. 

Kenma musters out a mmm, eyes still shut. He waits for Kuroo to continue, but the older boy doesn’t; he only shifts a little, yawning as he stretches out his legs. 

Torn between not wanting to move at all and wanting to hear Kuroo’s voice, Kenma decides to test his luck. “Are you gonna finish telling me about, uh,” he pauses, not really sure of what Kuroo had been talking about, “science?” 

Kuroo lets out a small laugh. “I didn’t know you were so interested in salt hydrolysis,” he says. 

Kenma’s not. And he knows Kuroo knows he’s not; it’s not really an interesting subject, and he’s not quite sure why Kuroo had been talking about it in the first place. Too tired to feign interest in, or even knowledge of, whatever Kuroo’s doing in school, he simply replies: “I like your voice. It’s nice to listen to.” 

There is a brief pause between them before Kuroo responds, “my voice is nice? And here I was, thinking you had fallen asleep because you were bored of hearing about my lab.” 

Kenma smiles, subtly, but enough for Kuroo to see it. “That too.” 

Kuroo smiles back. He shifts a little more, pulling the comforter over their legs and setting Kenma’s phone to the side. He reaches over to turn off the light beside his bed and yawns, and finally, to Kenma’s delight, starts to talk about something that Kenma can’t really make out. 


End file.
